


Time Leaps

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [25]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, time traveller AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He can be in any time, in any year, anywhere.





	Time Leaps

Yesterday can be today or next month for him, tomorrow a week ago or a year from now. Time isn't fixed for him, he leaps through it like a frog from pad to pad in a pond. 

Through the past and the future always discovering beauty and destruction, kindness and war. Humanity changing and evolving yet always driven by the same primal instincts.

He's been to a thousand different Christmas Eves in a month, looked at sunrise in the fifteenth century, fell in love in the twenty-fourth century. Been a thousand different people to many different people.


End file.
